Intruder
by Turtlefanforlife1982
Summary: While they were sleeping some one decides to cause a little midnight panic... please read and review.


**Intruder **

**A/N: This story was based off of something that happened to my husband and I the other night. **

**For those of you who reviewed my story Firsts and asked for another story with my dog Sandy in it here ya go.**

* * *

><p>Splinter was sitting at the dining room table sipping on some tea, his fur was rustled a little hearing on the news about some one breaking into an apartment building and trying to set it on fire. He worried that the intruder that was still at large would seek refuge in the sewers.<p>

Getting up he set his tea down and walked around the lair, he grinned when he saw Michelangelo fast asleep on the couch watching television with their family dog Sandy curled up by his side.

The small dog looked up at Splinter and wagged her tail at him, Splinter just simply told her.

"Now you be a good girl and keep him company."

It was like the little 12 pound dog could understand him, she laid her head down on Mikey's leg and kept her big brown eyes open.

Splinter smiled at the scene and went to find his other children, he found Donatello still up working in his lab.

"Why are you up so late?"

Donnie jumped nearly out of his seat and spun around.

"I am working on the security system, I am making it so now if some one gets with in 100 yards of the lair we will be notified. But I havent perfected it yet."

Splinter nodded and said to him.

"Dont stay up too late my son."

He turned and left.

Going down the hall to Leonardo's room he found his son sleeping soundly in his bed.

He found his second eldest son the same as the first.

Feeling better about his sons whereabouts he went to his room to retire for the night.

It was pitch black in the lair when the sound of Sandy could be heard barking loudly, then suddenly the fire alarm went off seconds later. Splinter jumped up out of bed and raced to his sons rooms, he didn't smell smoke but something had to have set that alarm off.

Leonardo was out in the hall along with Raphael, Splinter fast approached them and said loud enough for them to hear him.

"What set that off? Where are your brothers?"

They could all still hear Sandy barking madly as the alarm continued to blare, the three mutants raced to the living room where Splinter could smell smoke coming from the closed front door to the lair.

Michelangelo was looking frantically for his dog, she could be heard but not seen in the darkness.

Raph turned on the living room lamp and there was Sandy by the door barking and growling like crazy.

Leonardo knew this dog didn't bark unless there was an intruder, he pulled out his swords and went to open the door but Sandy was blocking it.

"Move girl, let me go check it out."

But the Chihuahua part of the dog felt ten foot tall and bullet proof refused to budge and remained by the door barking as loud as ever. It took time but Michelangelo was able to get ahold of his dog and held her tight and tried to sooth her to calm down. After several minutes Donatello had the alarm shut off.

Leonardo opened the front door, but to his horror a large amount of water came rushing in. Trying to shut the door again was next to impossible. Mikey set Sandy down on top of the dinning room table and helped his family shut the door.

Once the door was shut Raphael asked angrily.

"What the shell happened?"

Leonardo spoke nearly at the same time.

"Who's idea was it to have those kind of Fire alarms down here! and what the shell set them off? there's no fire?"

Donatello quickly came up with an answer.

"The new fire alarm I installed is linked to the apartment building close to us, that now has it set up so if the main alarm that goes off in the hallway goes off then all the smaller ones goes off including ours."

Raphael looked at his younger brother and told him.

"Why in the shell would you link it up like that?"

Splinter hushed them and turned on the T.V. and saw on breaking news that the apartment complex that was above them but about 50 yards away from the lair had flooded when some one had set fire to the building. There was an evacuation but no one was hurt.

"That is where the water is coming from my sons, some one set fire to the apartment building! Sandy be quiet!"

The little dog started to bark again, Raphael walked over to the little dog and said loudly.

"Shut up! We are all fine now."

Sandy sat on her butt and looked up at the angry turtle, she choose to shut her mouth but not stop growling at the sound of rushing water.

Michelangelo would normally defend the small dog but right now Raphael and Splinter were right, and he knew it.

He picked up his beloved dog and held on to her while Donnie and Leo went back to the door, after several minutes the sound calmed enough that Leo opened the door again.

The dark sewer had some what flooded, Donnie frowned and said.

"The sewers wont flood just because of sprinklers in an apartment, that intruder must have broken a water main or something."

The two turtles alone went into the depths of the darkness looking for any intruders. After a while they could hear the sounds of running foot steps. The two smiled at each other knowingly.

Donatello saw the pipe that had broken so he at least knew that if sewer workers were near their home he knew why.

Sticking to the shadows the two waited until they saw a man running their way, Donnie saw the opportunity when the man turned around for a split second. Reaching out with his Bo staff the man tripped over the wooden weapon and fell face first into the muck.

Leo placed his sword on the guys chest but remained in the shadows to some what.

"What are you doing down here?"

The man looked up at Leonardo frightened and said quickly.

"I'm runnin from the cops dude, they are after me for tripping the fire alarm!"

Donnie emerged with his Bo staff in hand and said.

"Guess what... You tripped our alarm too! Its linked to the Apartment building's computers!"

They could hear footsteps approaching, Leo stiffened until he realized it was just Raphael.

Raph looked at the scene and said.

"You mean to tell me this scrawny little punk is tha one who tripped the alarm? Shoot this will be easy."

Leo pulled his sword away as Raphael picked the man up by the back of his shirt. Still remaining in the shadows Raph told him.

"Ya know... we are gonna have ta turn your sorry ass in to the Police right? Cause right now because of your dumb ass our home is flooded as well as that Apartment building!"

Holding the man firmly in place Raphael and his two brothers walked to the nearest man hole cover and lifted it off with some difficulty with their prisoner.

It was nearing daylight when they got to the Apartments where the police were still there along with the fire department.

Waiting for just the right moment Raphael snuck up to one of the police cars and through the guy in. He ducked into the shadows and whistled loudly. Two officers ran towards the sound only to find a man sitting in the back of the patrol car trying to get out.

There was a note on the car as well:

'Here's your suspect, have a nice day!'

The officers scratched their heads but took the man downtown.

The three turtles headed back to the sewers, as they walked home Raphael asked his brothers.

"So how longs it gonna take to get rid of the water on the rugs?"

Leo shook his head and replied.

"who knows, we dont have a shop vac so we may just have to throw the rugs out."

Donnie spoke up.

"How about I go to the junk yard and find one?"

The other to shrugged and continued walking while Donnie went to the junk yard.

Once the two got home they saw Splinter trying to mop up the sewer water, Mikey was blowing a fan on the floor to help dry it all up.

Splinter looked up and asked.

"Did you find him?"

Raphael looked proud and said.

"Yep and he is in police custody."

Mikey piped up and said happily but with a sarcastic tone.

"Should have made him come and help us clean up the water!"

Every one chuckled at that but Leo told him.

"Could have but we don't want some wacko to know where we live Mikey."

Picking up the second mop Mikey began to help his father, after a minute he said softly.

"Yea Yea..."

It took them several hours but they got their home clean, and later on that same night Raphael went to the surface to see that every one was safe and sound at that apartment complex. Ever since they moved into their new lair Raph had taken it upon him self to watch over the people since they were using their electricity as well as water supply to run their lair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: we had a break in at our apartment building and some one tried to set fire to it. Instead of fire damage we have more water damage from the sprinklers that went off in the 3 floor hallway. 5 apartments including mine has water damage. It could have been so much worse.**

**Let me know what you all think! I will be updating the other stories real soon promise!**


End file.
